Meet the Parents and Other Stories
by Paris in December
Summary: A collection of unrelated and in many cases unedited drabbles I've written for the HPFC forum. This collection is for the Moonlight series and will include slash, femslash, and het. AU alert!
1. Meet the Parents I

**Author's Note: **This is where I will post any short, mostly unedited drabbles (350 words or less) I may write for the HPFC forum that take place in the Moonlight series. Warning: AU ahead!

The first one was written for my own Odd Pairing Game in the 3rd anniversary after party. I used Severus/James as proposed by Aaliyanna's-SeventhHeaven. It also includes Harry/Luna.

* * *

><p><strong>Meet the Parents I<strong>

As much as Harry adored his parents, he couldn't help but worry about their reaction to his bringing home a Gryffindor for Christmas. They knew he _had_ a girlfriend, but he'd carefully avoided mentioning her name (which Father would know). It didn't help matters that Luna had started out as a Hufflepuff and then gotten herself moved.

Furthermore, he was definitely concerned about _Luna's_ reaction to his _parents_. Again, he hadn't mentioned any details to her, so he was nearly positive she didn't know who his father was. Whether or not she recognized his surname was another matter, but he thought that if she knew his dad was a Death Eater, she probably wouldn't have started dating him. That his father and dad were _both_ Death Eaters, and she, again, a Gryffindor…

"Harry, you're doing it again," said Luna gently.

Harry swallowed and gave her a tight smile. "Doing what?"

"Worrying." Luna touched his forehead lightly with a finger. She had odd ways of touching him, but he kind of liked it. "It'll be fine. I know your parents are Death Eaters, or at least one of them must be."

Harry blinked. "You do?"

"You're in Slytherin, Harry," Luna reminded him. "And you haven't moved houses. I pay attention to these things."

Right.

The train had come to a halt while they talked. Realizing this, Harry rose and led the way out, though he kept his distance from Luna – their relationship wasn't public yet, and he'd even warded their compartment. Out on the platform, he led her to a secluded area before pulling out his Portkey and activating it for them. He'd already explained to her how his routine worked, so she made no comment, just touched the watch lightly when he held it out.

To Luna's credit, she didn't even blink at the sight of the Headmaster of Hogwarts when they arrived, nor at the man who stood next to him. Then again, Luna rarely blinked at all.

"Hello, Professor Snape," she said calmly. "And you must be Mr. Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Meet the Parents II

**Author's Note:** This was written for my own Odd Pairing Game in the 3rd anniversary after party. I used Harry/Luna as proposed by Aaliyanna's-SeventhHeaven. It also includes Severus/James and takes place immediately after the previous drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>Meet the Parents II<strong>

Whoever Severus was expecting to see when his son came home with his girlfriend, it wasn't Luna Lovegood. Politically, she was about as far from Harry as one could get – not to mention there was just something _strange_ about her.

But then, Harry was possibly the most cunning Slytherin since the Dark Lord himself. Undoubtedly he was determined to convince Luna of the cause, whether for love or some more practical reason. (Not that there was anything wrong with love, Severus thought as he glanced at his husband. James was staring between the girl and Harry with what appeared to be shock, which was better than righteous anger, at least.)

"I must admit to some surprise," said Severus dryly, deciding that regardless of James's current expression, it would be best to cut in before he said something scathing, whether accidentally or intentionally. "You've managed to keep this very quiet, Harry."

Harry flushed. "I didn't know how people would take it. I don't want to be the center of nasty rumors, or force that on Luna." As he spoke, Luna reached out to entwine their fingers, a reassuring gesture that Severus could not fail to notice. Perhaps there was something more to this relationship than met the eye.

"I'm already the center of rumors," Luna said. "As I've told you, it's your decision."

"Well, let's just get through Christmas first." Harry bit his lip as he met Severus's eyes, and Severus gave a faint nod of approval. Then Harry turned his gaze to James. "Dad? Are you okay with this?"

James hesitated. "As long as you're happy, Harry," he said at last.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, sensing that all was not well, but Severus shook his head slightly before his son could speak. He would deal with James. Let Harry have fun with his girlfriend.

"Come on, Luna, I'll show you where you're staying." Harry led the girl out of the room.

Severus turned to James with a piercing look. "Where would you have been Sorted at her age? Where _were_ you Sorted at her age?"

James flushed. "Oh, er, right. Sorry."


End file.
